


Love Letter

by SamIsNotLegend



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, garden in my mouth universe, i guess, i wrote this for my poetry final okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsNotLegend/pseuds/SamIsNotLegend
Summary: Unrequited love is not always a tragedy - a poem from Hide's perspective(Garden in my Mouth universe - but applicable to canon as well)





	Love Letter

It is not your duty to love me,   
and it never has been.   
This love I feel is freely given;   
Don’t ask to return it, (don’t make me plea!)

it’s yours, I don’t want it back.  
I’m sorry, but when was loving ever a burden?   
What do you want me to do – hold it in?   
Shush! It’s okay, I know there’s nothing I lack! 

I understand why it’s hard to hear   
but isn’t it obvious to see   
how this unrequited love has made me happy?   
There, there. How can I make it more clear…? 

If I ever yearned   
For you to see me in the same way   
as I see you, then it wasn’t with thoughts of dismay.   
The only reason I’d want these feelings returned 

would be so you could understand   
this most gentle devotion   
and this terribly buoyant emotion,   
and how, exactly, I can feel this grand. 

So please don’t cry! I love you,   
and just wanted you to know.


End file.
